


Update 2.0

by StarsandSnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competition, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsandSnow/pseuds/StarsandSnow
Summary: Christmas fanfic for @drarryfanfiction's Christmas fanfic competition! Draco decides that he has to let go of the past and become who he really is.





	Update 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know who sent it to me, please dm for credit! @drarryfanfiction on Instagram

My whole life id been given an image an identity provided by my family, that I should carry down the Malfoy name in pride. I Draco Malfoy had already been given my place in the world before anybody had a clue I existed, and trust me a lot of people would like to swap places with me before I could breathe. Except they wouldn't expect what I have to endure, the unknowing if I would even awake the next morning or as I slept would I be killed by my fathers poisonous relationship with the dark lord. I'm done living this way I feel broken and all I have to live for currently is lost and it'll carry on this way until I decide to change my fate.....

I woke up one Saturday morning in the early hours of the day. I sat up and decided today was the day I would change everything, I wouldn't care about how anyone reacted it was time to regain control of my life.If I carried on the way I was I already knew I wouldn't be alive in a few months and it wouldn't have been someone else that took away my heartbeat. I didn't care how life ended up because anything would be better than this. I might as well be killed while I've lived something good than none of it. My whole life I've held back from doing things I've dreamt of forever and my checklist is huge. The war will kill me anyway so I may as well go out in a bang!

My new rule was to do whatever I wished. Not to care about how other people would react, first step a new hair colour. I hated my hair, father always wished for it to be perfect but I hate it this way. I've always wanted an exotic colour I guess, something vibrant and very head turning. My options were : blue, green, purple or a bright red. The easiest way to decide was odds and I had to abide by the first colour. I pulled out a piece of parchment from a draw at my table. I sat down and dipped my smooth, feathered quill into the deep black ink. I wrote down the colours and ripped the parchment into the 4 different options. I took the jar sitting on my desk and placed the parchment into it. I slowly shook it around and eagerly pulled out the first piece of parchment. It read blue. Honestly I was quite excited for my new hair colour, a fresh change to my appearance much different to the traditional sandy blonde Malfoy colour. It was quite a bland plain colour. I guess my first stop at hogsmede was the hair salon.I left for hogsmede at around 10:20am and I really wish I would have put on my scarf this morning, who knew the Scottish weather could be so awful. If I'm getting a fresh start I need to change everything I thought. There's lots about myself I'm unhappy with, but I'll only focus on what can become better not on the worst points of my life. I entered the store and it was pretty much empty. The only people in the store were : a young raven claw girl sitting in the corner near the window reading a classic book called the tales of Beedle the Barb, a very handsome looking male grythindoor in one of the tall yellow chairs getting a hair cut and the workers of the store. "Hello, how may I help you today?" A woman in a yellow turtle neck jumper, dark denim skirt and a black apron asked me. "Erm I was looking so get my hair dyed" I told her very confused as I didn't know how this place worked. "Okay would you like to follow me over to this seat" "My names Sarah and I'm going to be your hairdresser for today, so what colour were you thinking ?".....

"All done"...I looked in the large, crystal mirror sitting before me. The reflection of my new self before me, and honestly I wish I would have done this a while ago it looks amazing. It was a soft, pastel blue and it shaded ever so nicely. I gave the money to the woman and thanked her for doing such a nice job (and I may have gave her a tip). Next stop at hogsmede was to get some different clothes. I arrived back at hogwarts around 3:30, and carried my bags into my dorm. "Were have you been Draco we were worried about you". Pansy screamed at me as I walked in. "I bet so"I told her"And what on earth have you done to you hair it's horrible, if you were gonna dye it you might aswell have done it green" she nagged. "Whatever" I said while storming up the stairs into my dorm. I emptied out my bags and put everything away. I pulled off the parchment on my des

3rd person

Draco slept peacefully dreaming of his future. He layed in his cosy, grey duvet bed cuddled into a pastel blue fluffy blanket, which looked alarmingly identical to his hair. Into his head slipped 3 certain people the golden trio. 

He and the three others sat in the sunny fields near the forbidden forest, bathing underneath the bright, exploding sunlight. He layed in Harry's lap and Harry's hand was playing with the boys soft hair. Hermonie was laying down reading on the soft grass next to Ron, while they read from an old looking large book. They all looked peaceful and happy, enjoying life. Draco had fell asleep in Harry's lap and awoke to the boy placing gentle kisses all over his face. Draco sat up and rested his head onto Harry's shoulders. 

Then Draco awoke. He sat up in his bed staring forward at the blank wall before him, he felt lonely like he needed them in his life. He decided to try  and talk to them later on in the day. 

-Draco's pov 1st person-  

I checked the clock on my bedside table. It was five am. I decided I should get up and give myself a lot of time to get ready, and maybe even read a book. Okay yes I know you're probably shocked, Draco Malfoy reading a book? But I've always loved reading, father made me not though he believed there was no point he would tell me 'why would reading other people's stupid fantasies help anybody'. I love books they help me get away from the world and explore how other people lived. Anyway I picked up my pastel purple slippers from below my bed and slipped them onto my pale feet. I headed over to the common room and made myself a cup of black coffee to wake me up. I sat down on the velvet green couch and drank my cup of coffee while reading my book. 

When I was done I headed back to the dorms and took a lovely cold shower. I sat down at the dresser and completed my new daily skin care routine. I even experimented with some make up. Okay hear me out I've always loved artistic stuff and there's this muggle 'youtuber' called sister James? 

Anyway I was looking at some of his makeup and it's incredible okay!I got changed into my school uniform and robes, by the time I was ready it was already 7:30. Blaise was now awake and kept trying to talk to me but I was pushing him away. I honestly don't really know why I guess, but I just don't think I should be friends with them anymore. I'm trying to not sound selfish or self centred but I just feel like this. I head down to breakfast in the great hall and sit down at the end of the table away from the rest of slytherin. I stack a few pancakes onto my plate and slowly drizzle some sweet maple syrup onto them. While I'm eating I get distracted by a certain pair of piercing green eyes sitting on the table across the room. I didn't really feel too hungry so I left the great hall quite early, I wasn't too sure were to go as class wasn't for a while so I went back to the common room to relax. I decided to write a note to Hermonie to give to her later. Hopefully she'd hear me out, the things I said to her we're awful but I'm hopeful. At class Snape paired us with some partners. I got paired with Hermonie, and when both our names got called out together she looked quite scared. When we got to our desks she said. "Listen let's just get this class over with okay, don't talk to me if it's that hard to be nice" with some annoyance in her voice. "Oh well have this Hermonie" I said passing her the note. She looked at me shocked. "You called me Hermonie"she said rather surprised but I could see a slight smile on her lips. "Yeah" I replied giving her a slight smile. She took the note and slowly opened it!

"Draco" she stuttered. 

"Hermonie I know what I've put you guys through was absolutely disgusting but I'm really sorry and I know it'll be hard for youse to forgive me but I'll try hard" I told her really quickly. "Well I don't know about the others but I'm willing to forgive you and forget about the past aslong as you don't ever do what you did again". She told me. "I promise I won't thank you so much". I said and rushed in to hug her. "Harry will be happy" she muttered. "What ?" I asked her. "Oh merlin I shouldn't have said that" "Please tell me" I asked her with puppy dog eyes. "Harry sort of likes you" she told me really quickly and quietly. A smile quickly appeared on my face and I tried to hide it leaving my face blushed. "Well Draco I've gotta get going, why don't you come to the library at lunch and meet us" she said. "Yeah erm thanks" I answered. I had dada next lesson. I sat in the cold classroom staring ahead in a daydream. Honestly I was quite worried for later I mean what if Ron and Harry hated me. I really like harry he's super cute and brave just everything. Im quite surprised that he returns those feeling I mean who cold like a cold hearted stuck up prat Malfoy. After what seemed like hours the bell finally rang. At lunch I headed down to the library and I could see in the corner of the large, old looking room the 3 people I was there for. I inhaled a deep breathe and slowly walked over trembling. "Hi" I managed to croak out and then I dropped my head. "Hey" they all said in unison. "Why don't you come and sit with us" Harry said making space between him and Ron for me to sit. I looked up at them and he smiled warmly at me. My heart skipped and I smiled back. "Can I just say I'm like really s" harry cut me off. "It's okay hermonie showed us the letter and we do forgive you Draco" he said softly "Forgive and forget" he asked before they engulfed me in a hug. 

I woke up the next morning more a less happy. It was rare for me to be happy, really actually happy. I don't think I'd been genuinely happy since what 4th year? Maybe even before. My mind faded back to yesterday and a smile appeared on my face, they forgave me. My eyes glanced across the room towards my clock, it was only 5:25am so I had a lot of time until I had to get ready. I pulled out a new book I had began to like. The cover was a leather and a deep Scarlet with bright green seams down the side near the spine. It had gold sparks and orange leaves splattered randomly and a twirl of green in the middle. It was a story/novel about a muggle detective who comes across wizards. The plot sounds boring but it's actually quite good. 

After reading for a while I decided to get ready for the day so I got out my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower on got undressed and hopped in. I used my vanilla and cucumber scented shampoo to wash my hair and a cherrie body wash. After my shower I got dried, changed and sat down at my dresser. I dried my hair out properly and combed through it. I decided to do something quite 'out there' - painting my nails. I picked a very subtle blue to match my hair. When I finished them I was quite pleased with the out come. I checked the time again and it was already 7:45. I slipped one my shoes and headed down to breakfast. 

At meals and break we sit wherever it's only for 'assembly's' we have to sit in houses so I headed over to the golden trio. 

"Hey" they all greeted me with."How are you guys" I replied. "Great you?" Harry said "Good" I replied. I leaned over to the tray in front of harry that had pancakes on and he grabbed my hand as I did. "I like it" he told me while staring at my nails. He gave me a warm smile. 

I smiled and replied "Thanks". I felt my cheeks go warm and I put my head down. I heared Hermonie whisper to him. I couldn't exactly make out what she was saying but it was along the lines of 'just go for it'. Harry's reaction to this was a gulp and a whisper back saying 'Hermonie I'll just be embarrassing myself'. See harry isn't a good whisperer he's quite loud at it. After a few moments of silence harry spoke. "Erm draco" he said with his usual confidence gone.

"Yeah" I said looking up at him. "I was wondering if maybe tomorrow you'd like to come to hogsmede with me?" He said looking away shyly, and a small blush appearing on his cheeks. I took my time to speak just to play it cool, otherwise I would of jumped up screamed yes and kissed the life out of him. 

"Yeah I think I'm available" I said playing with him. He smiled at me and blushed even more than last time. I mildly bit my lip and smiled back. The bell rang loudly and we all headed over to potions. I took my seat next to Hermonie and began small talk. Then she asked about earlier. 

"So what was today about?" She asked slightly smirking. "I honestly don't have clue, also I didn't think harry actually liked me" I told her with a slight laugh at the end. "oh yeah he hasn't stopped going on about you since what, the first moment he saw you".A smile glided on my face and the door burst open. Snape came walking in. "So class it turns out I'll have to switch over your partners now that a certain somebody had requested so" he said with his usual blank tone. His eyes darted over to Neville and so did the rest of the classes. Hermonie granger with Pansy ParkinsonHarry Potter with Draco Malfoy Neville Longbottom with Susan bones And finally Blaine Zanzibi with Ron Weasley I walked over to Harry's desk and sat on the stool next to him. I glanced at him and smiled and he smiled back. After potions was finished I pulled harry to one side of the classroom as everyone else had left including Snape. 

"I'm excited for our thing tomorrow" I told him. "Yeah me too" he told me back. "So what exactly is tomorrow?" I asked him. "Erm well I don't know about you but I'd like it to be a date?" He said while half stuttering. When those words came out of his mouth I felt weird. Like my legs had turned to jelly and I got 'butterflies' in my stomach. I'd never felt like this before I guess only harry can make me feel like this. 

"Yeah I'd like that" I told him. "It's a date then". 

I woke up bright and early with a smile gleaming on my face. Today was the day I have been dreaming of forever. A date with Harry Potter. Words couldn't explain how happy I was I mean how long have I wanted this - since like 2nd year. Luckily it was a Saturday so we had the whole day together. It was quite cold out so I needed a cute but warm outfit. I walked over to my closet and flicked through some items of clothes. I ended up choosing a plain ,grey long sleeved jumper and a pair of black jeans with rips at the knees. I didn't wear a jacket because the ones I owned didn't match. I took a warm shower and washed over my hair again - just so it smelt extra good. After doing my usual routine of getting ready I walked over to my mirror and made my hair look immaculate- I had to look great for this date. For shoes I picked out my white converse and headed downstairs. I walked into the great hall and I saw Harry. His deep, piercing green eyes landed over to me. A warm, big smile appeared on his face, I smiled back and he blushed slightly and I headed over to them. 

"Hey" i said as I took the seat next to harry. "Hey Draco" they all replied. "Erm I'm really excited for later" Harry told me while trying to cover up a blush. A smile appeared on my face. "Me too". After breakfast harry and I said our goodbyes to Ron and Hermonie. We walked over to the entrance and exit of he school and headed out the doors. 

Harry's hand grabbed mine and I gripped his back. We walked down the grey stone path that leads to hogsmede. Once we arrived there we went to a few shops and we had some fun together. Honestly I feel like Harry and I really bonded, a lot. We didn't do much until the end of the hogsmede shopping. Harry grabbed my hand and led me into the forbidden forest. It was the opposite end to the school so we walked us home through there. During the day the Forrest was outstanding, not creepy in the slightest Harry sat us down on a little picnic area he had set out earlier. "Draco" Harry slightly whispered. "Yeah harry" I looked up at him.

"Erm there's something I've wanted to ask you" I looked up at him properly giving him my 100% attention. "So I've been thinking, well just really okay Erm I don't know how to say this".Then Harry did something that shocked me. All of a sudden his lips were connected to mine. I kissed back almost immediately as we shared a passionate kiss with eachother. "Well that's one way of putting what I wanted to say"."Well anyway Draco it's perfectly fine if not cause I'd understand but would you maybe want to be like my boyfriend?" Harry asked quite shyly. A look of shock and happiness came over my face. "Really harry, yes I Would love to" Harry sat there and smiled innocently. He grabbed my hand and led us back to hogwarts -and especially his dorm.

I woke up the next morning tangled into Harry's arms, my head on his chest. It felt so normal, so right to be next to him. The memories of last night came rushing into my head along with a wide smile. Harry Potter is mine, i'm his. I leaned over to Harry and kissed him gently. His beautiful green eyes fluttered open, they shone with warmth and love oh how they were such a beautiful sight early in the morning. Everything felt so surreal to me just like a dream except I knew it wasn't and surely, if I did sadly wake up now I would class this as nothing more or nothing less than a dreadful nightmare because my one true love was dangled in front of me and I would've been made to believe he was mine to keep forever. Surprisingly though, I didn't wake up we stayed connected together are love and compassion lingered in the air.          

A loud bell rang and scared him and I. We got up and dressed to make our way down to the great hall for breakfast. I changed into a blue pastel jumper to match my hair and my pair of grey, ripped skinny jeans. I combed my hair into place and slipped on my white high-tops to leave. Harry crept behind me and engulfed me into a warm embrace. He grasped my hand and led me down to the great hall with me. The large, shining gold doors opened, the great hall was lit today to mark the yearly anniversary of Hogwarts school first opening. 

Then suddenly- and shockingly, Harry turned my face to meet him and he kissed me. It was filled with passion and love, we really must have got carried away cause when we finally pulled away we saw the majority of the great hall staring in shock, but mostly happiness. A round of applause and awww filled the room. 

He is mine and I am his. 


End file.
